


One Night at the Opera

by DragonOfKirkwall



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Possessed Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfKirkwall/pseuds/DragonOfKirkwall
Summary: "L-lady Ellenstein, I simply—” he cut off and Magda watched as his orange eyes blazed blue and a fanged grin spread across his lips. Smoke curled from the openings in his mouth and he chuckled darkly, his voice lowering to a rather sexy timbre, Magda was loathe to admit. “I’m gonna spit it out for this kid since he seems incapable of asking you out on a date.”





	One Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ I wrote something else, something MUCH more adult this is 18+ for sure due to Xavier's demon having a potty mouth and some really sexy times at the end. It's longer than my last post but I hope you guys enjoy some sexy times with the sexy mage Xavier~ 
> 
> -originally posted on the Helix Waltz Fanfic Facebook Page-

“My lady, your dress for tonight’s ball has arrived. As has the guest list.” the maid curtsied and Magda offered her a smile.

“Thank you. Please leave them on my dresser.”

“Of course, my lady.”

Magda lifted the gold embroidered guest list the Jorcastle family sent out with every ball. She scanned the names briefly, seeing all of the ones she expected: Lynna, Gonzalo, the Duchess, Miss Rebecca—

Magda’s heart skipped a beat. She had to read through the names on the list a second and then a third time before allowing an excited grin to spread across her lips. She couldn’t help herself; she skipped across the room, clutching the notice to her chest.

It had been what seemed like forever since she last saw him. Xavier didn’t often leave the Spiral Spire, much more content to spend time working on his enchantments or in the rare case, joining expeditions into the deep woods. And that had been exactly what had taken her mage away for the past week and a half.

(The thought of him being her mage made her blush. He wasn’t her mage, at least not yet. Sure, they had grown closer over the passed few months, but above all else, Mr. Xavier was a gentleman.)

“My lady?”

Magda froze, her blush turning into one of embarrassment at being caught. She cleared her throat and slowly turned around.

“There has been a change of plans. Will you bring me the Plume Dress? The one that I went to enchant last week.” Magda asked of the maid who had returned, most likely to help her into her dress as usual.

“Yes, my lady.”

~~~

“Magda, what are you wearing?”

Magda winced at the accusing tone her mother took with her. She quickly smoothed her face into one of indifference and turned to the Ellenstein matriarch.

“Is there a problem with my dress, Mother?” she asked, careful to keep her town neutral. A lady was always proper, no matter the occasion.

Eliza looked as if she wanted to say something but simply sighed and shook her head. “It is nothing, my child. Let me help you with your hair.”

Magda nodded and took a seat in the front room allowing her mother to pin back the few stray hairs peeking out of her headband.

“I thought you were going to wear the new dress the Duchess sent over. Seeing as you are attending the ball at her estate, Magda.” Eliza pressed. She looked down at the guest list card Magda had placed on the bench beside her. A single name in gold stuck out to Lady Ellenstein and she suddenly understood Magda’s change of plans. Not to mention the blush dusting her cheeks. “I see Mr. Xavier will be attending.”

“Mother, please.” she protested hotly, embarrassed. Nothing got passed her mother. “I simply thought that since this would be the first event Mr. Xavier attends since his departure, it would be nice to wear one of his creations.” she explained. Eliza nodded, smiling. She could always see through her daughter.

“Whatever you say my dear.”

And with her hair fixed, Magda was off. Eliza watched from the front door as she climbed into the carriage and was driven off of the property toward the Jorcastle estate.

Magda was a bundle of nerves in the carriage. She kept twisting the chain of her purse between her fingers. Despite her nervousness, she was also quite excited to see him again. Magda wondered if he would notice the dress she was wearing.

The music from the ball poured out of the open doors, a cheerful, fanciful tune that made Magda excited to dance. The driver opened the door for her and offered her his hand, helping her down the steps. She curtsied and lifted her skirts to walk up the daunting steps of the estate.

She was announced at the doors and could hear the patrons murmuring as she slowly walked into the room. Her eyes were first caught by Miss Rebecca. She smiled warmly at Magda and approached her.

“Miss Ellenstein, always a pleasure.” she said. Magda returned her smile.

“How are you, Miss Werchy?”

She traveled the room, stopping to have conversations with the various other guests, but her eyes were searching for one person in particular. Slightly dejected, she took up Mr. Gonzalo’s request to dance and allowed herself to enjoy his company.

At least until a shock of long, auburn hair caught her attention. She found herself stumbling the last steps of the dance, treading on her partners feet and earning a hiss from the Jorcastle heir.

“Oh my goddess, I am so sorry, Mr. Gonzalo! Please forgive my clumsiness. I don’t know what came over me.” she apologized profusely as he led her off the floor. He chuckled, waving her concern away.

“It’s nothing but a pleasure to be tread on by such a beautiful lady. Just try not to forget who it was you had to step on to reach the top once you get there.” He winked at her. Magda stifled a groan.

“Stop teasing me. You know I’m delicate.” she teased back. Gonzalo chuckled again. He opened his mouth to respond when another voice interrupted him.

“He-heh… Miss washing board, good to see you again.”

Both Magda and Gonzalo turned to see a blushing mage shaking off the magical influence the demon king held over him moments before.

“Pardon me, I apologize for… him. Lady Ellenstein, I was trying to ask you to dance.” Xavier said, regaining control of himself. Gonzalo bowed, winking at Magda.

“We should get tea some afternoon soon, Magda my dear.” Gonzalo said. “I’m sure we will have… much to talk about then.”

It was hard to hide her blush at Gonzalo’s teasing. She waved him off, accepting his offer and also taking Xavier’s hand. He pulled her gently onto the ballroom floor, one hand on her waist and the other taking her hand. Magda placed her hands on his shoulder and his waist in return. As the music swelled, the mage pulled her into a comfortable dance with him leading and her following.

They danced in silence for a few moments before Xavier broke the silence. “You look absolutely lovely tonight, Lady Ellenstein.” he complimented.

“It’s only thanks to your magnificent work, as always.” she responded. Her dress glittered and sang. Xavier grinned.

“I’m glad you like it. My work always seems to look the best on you.”

Magda blushed under his praise.

“Lady Ellenstein,” Xavier began, blushing. He paused, thinking, and Magda grew anxious wondering what he had to say. “M-my lady, I, um…” he stammered. She hadn’t seen him this nervous before. He was usually so calm and collected.

“Are you alright, Mr. Xavier?” she asked. He nodded.

“Y-yes, of course. I simply—” he cut off and Magda watched as his orange eyes blazed blue and a fanged grin spread across his lips. Smoke curled from the openings in his mouth and he chuckled darkly, his voice lowering into a rather sexy timbre, Magda was loathe to admit. “I’m gonna spit it out for this kid since he seems incapable of asking you out on a date.”

Magda’s eyes widened at the demon’s words and she was surprised she managed to keep her footing as they danced. The smoke curled around the pair as they danced and the demon chuckled darkly.

“As much as he’s fuckin’ loathe to admit it, ‘Phantom’ is in town at the theater and the kid took my suggestion to heart. He’s got two tickets ta the show and wants you to join him for a…” his tongue curled behind his teeth and his glowing eyes traveled down Magda’s form lasciviously. “passionate night at the— fuckin’ hell. Don’t you dare—”

Magda watched as the smoke faded and the blue gave way to bright orange. Xavier blushed a bright red and coughed.

“M-my apologies, my lady. W-what I mean to a-ask is, will you accompany me to the opera house this weekend? I promise the demon will be on his best behavior.” he punctuated his last words with an angry tinge in his voice. “A-and please feel free to bring a chaperone with you if you would be more comfortable with that. I would never want to put you in a position that would make you uncomfortable.”

Magda couldn’t believe her ears; a happy grin spread across her lips and she nodded vigorously. “I-it would be my honor, Mr. Xavier.” she abruptly stopped dancing to curtsy in the middle of the dance floor. She threw Xavier off balance and he stumbled, righting himself in time to not fall over.

“Fuckin’ hell, Miss washboard. I told the kid you’d accept, but I didn’t expect you to be that enthusiastic about it.” The demon’s signature grin was back but he still offered Magda a hand to help her stand back up. She couldn’t help her embarrassed blush as she took his hand.

“Apologies again, Lady Ellenstein.” Xavier said once he returned. “And I am pleased at your acceptance. I shall call on you later this week then?”

~~~

It had been the longest week of her life. As much as she enjoyed balls and her mornings working at the Maid’s Cafe, Magda was more than ready for her night at the opera with Xavier. By the time the weekend finally rolled around, Magda had driven nearly everyone at the Elllenstein manor mad with her constant pacing and bouncing.

Magda had dressed in a new blue lace gown she had commissioned at Miss Rebecca’s shop. Garnished with a pair of lace gloves and a silver choker, she had pulled her hair back with her signature hairband so her white/blond hair was out of her face.

“Lady Ellenstein? There is a gentleman at the door for you.” the maid said, knocking on Magda’s bedroom door. Magda was out the door without a second thought and bounding down the stairs before the maid could say another word.

“Mr. Xavier!” she exclaimed when she finally saw him, about at the point where she made it halfway down the staircase. “It’s so good to see you. How are you this afternoon?”

Xavier bowed deeply and kissed Magda’s offered hand once she reached the ground floor. “I am well. And you?”

“I am well as well.” she responded with a smile. “Shall we go?”

Magda rested her hand on the crook of his arm as he led her to their carriage for the evening. They chatted amicably in the ride over and Magda was surprised (and a little bit pleased) to not have the demon interrupt them once.

They were led to their seats, a decent ways away from the stage; Magda knew the seats couldn’t have been very cheap. Her heart pounded a little bit faster, pleased.

“Thank you again, Mr. Xavier, for inviting me out. I’m excited to see it for the first time. I’ve read about the play but never had the pleasure of seeing it for myself.” she whispered, eyes fixed on the stage as the play got ready to start.

“I’m glad I get to be the one you experience this with.” came his response, causing a thrill of pleasure to shoot down her spine. They settled in their seats as the music struck up and Magda noticed Xavier’s hand resting on their shared armrest. She bravely tucked her hand in his and was delighted to feel him close his fingers around her own.

Magda found herself enraptured by the play. It was a beautifully tragic story and other than Xavier clearing his throat what felt like an unnecessary amount of times, she was enjoying herself. And trying her best not to allow herself to feel any irritation at him. She knew it might have something to do with the demon and was proud of him for trying so hard to keep it under control.

The thought was fleeting however when a gloved hand came to rest on her knee and traveled up to rest on her thigh. Magda’s eyes widened and she sharply looked over at Xavier to see his eyes were a glowing blue. They were trained on her own and she watched in morbid fascination as he looked down at her exposed throat and licked his lips. He grinned sharply at her and, without warning, leaned down to lick her collarbone. Magda gasped sharply and Xavier (or the demon, perhaps) grabbed her upper arms, nibbling gently at her throat. Magda glanced around to see if the patrons around them had taken notice, but luckily the music was loud and the play had taken a dramatic turn capturing everyone’s attention.

“Mr. Xavier.” she whispered harshly at the man having his way with her neck. The demon chuckled darkly so she spoke again. “Mr. Xavier.” she tried, a little louder.

“Kid’s checked out. Been fighting me for too long to keep it up anymore.” His hot mouth was driving her wild, almost to the point where she forgot just who was in charge of the mage’s body at the moment. “Damn, always figured you’d taste good. Didn’t expect it to be this good.”

“M-mr. Demon, sir. We’re in public. The people around us are going to notice.” she tried, but he nipped her in just the right spot causing her to reach up and tangle her fingers in his hair, grabbing his head and pushing it against her neck with a gasp.

“Yeah, you like that, princess?” his deep voice rumbled against her smooth flesh. Magda’s eyes fluttered closed as his hand traveled to a much more intimate place than her thigh. She bit her lip harshly to keep a moan from escaping her mouth as his fingers rubbed through the much too thin dress. She tasted blood but oh goddess it was worth it.

“Xavier…” she breathed. She heard him sniff and then growl low in his throat.

“Virgin blood.”

And his mouth was on hers, sucking on her lower lip, his tongue snaking into her mouth tasting the warm blood as it trickled from her wound. Magda could feel the slight buzz of magic on his lips as he kissed her thoroughly, healing her lip. She pulled his hair as his tongue explored her mouth, searching for every trace of the blood left behind. He pulled away slightly, breathing smoke heavily into her face.

It was then they were discovered. Magda heard a slight gasp and a whisper from behind them and she blushed furiously.

“M-mr. Demon—” she started but he kissed her again to shut her up.

“Don’t worry, princess. I’ll be sure to bite you more later on.” he whispered huskily and pulled her from her seat, leading her out of the aisle and into the entryway of the opera house.

“W-why are you doing this?” she stammered. The demon didn’t speak, simply led her to a secluded room and pushed a chair up under the door handle to prevent them from being disturbed.

“You see, Miss washing board, due to sharing space in this kid’s head, I want what he wants and trust me, he wants you.” was all he got out before nearly pouncing on her once more. His mouth was on her neck and his hands tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress. He backed her up against a table and lifted her on top of it.

“Never been with a human woman but I gotta say I’m not too picky when it comes to a good rut—”

“W-wait, no!” Magda exclaimed, pushed Xavier away. The thick smoke pouring from his mouth choked her and clouded her vision as his glowing blue eyes watched her.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining in the theater.” he said. “What’s the problem?”

“You’re not him.” she said, breathing heavily. Her body was desperate for his touch for his mouth, but she wanted Xavier, not the demon in his head. “I want Xavier.”

He shook his head and the blue slowly faded along with the smoke. Once the orange returned to his eyes, Xavier blushed hotly and scrambled away from her.

“L-lady Ellenstein! I-I don’t know what to say. I can’t even begin to express my deepest apologies. I don’t know what came over me—”

Magda grabbed the lapels of his cape and yanked. Hard. Xavier, already unsteady from his quick attempts to get away, fell forward and caught himself by slamming his hands on either side of her on the table. He looked at her with wide eyes and Magda wasted no time in kissing him.

Xavier was still in shock for a moment before he responded. Kissing Xavier was a lot different than kissing the demon; Xavier was gentle and sweet. His mouth moved against hers slowly and for a fleeting moment, Magda missed the passion from earlier. She pulled back to look at him.

“I don’t mind. I only wish I had been kissing you from the start.”

“I-it was rude of me. I should have done a better job with keeping this bastard from taking control. It was foolish of me to expect him to listen to me.” he was talking fast, embarrassed, upset, spiraling. Magda noticed that same, sad loneliness in his eyes that she had noticed several weeks prior when they’d first spoken about “Phantom”. She reached out and rested a hand on his cheek.

“Xavier. He’s not dangerous.” Magda started. When he obviously tried to protest, she shushed him. “No, what I mean is, I told him that I wanted you and he gave you to me. He listened in the theater when I expressed being nervous about people seeing us.”

“Magda, him listening to you for a brief moment does not mean that anything could ever work out between us. It’s too risky. Too dangerous.”

Xavier stood and Magda grabbed his coat again, holding him in place. “Please, don’t go.”

He loosened her fingers and stepped away. Magda was desperate.

“Mr. Demon!”

Xavier froze, his body going stiff before the black smoke she knew so well began to curl around his body. That dark chuckle returned and he turned his glowing blue eyes on Magda, slowly stalking toward her.

“Gave up on reasoning with the kid, huh?” he asked, that tongue peeking out from teeth that were now much sharper than before.

“Why is he so afraid of you?” she demanded, casting her steely blue eyes on the demon inhabiting the man she loved’s body. He quirked his head to the side, staring at her curiously.

“Why indeed?” he echoed, grinning. He stalked slowly toward Magda where she still sat on the table. “Perhaps it's because of the things I whisper into his ear at night, the wonderful, pleasurable, terrible things. How I’ll take control and bend you over the nearest piece of furniture and fuck you 'til your vocal cords stop working. How I’ll tear into your flesh with my teeth and taste your sweetness til you’re a quivering mess beneath me. How I’ll bend you into positions you’re sure your body won’t bend in and take that virgin cunt over and over again until you can’t leave my bed for a week.”

Magda swallowed hard as he came closer with every statement until he was on top of her, looming over her smaller frame. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing, never having heard such words from anyone before in her life. His grin grew even wider if it was possible.

“Perhaps its because he wants me to.”

And with that last statement, he kissed her again. And Magda let him. He put a hand on each of her knees and spread them so he could press himself against her. She gasped and he pulled her skirt up, exposing her undergarments. He trailed kisses down her chest and tugged her lower lingerie off.

“I’m gonna taste you now.” he stated before his tongue snaked out and stroked her. Magda cried out at the foreign but not unwelcome feeling. It was nothing like when she touched herself in the privacy of her home. He held her quivering legs opens as he lapped at her core, sucking and nibbling gently.

It was over far quicker than she would have liked but when his mouth was back on her throat, his fingers were inside of her, curling against her walls and making her cry out. With a rough tug, he freed her breasts from her dress and quickly pressed his mouth against one of her breasts. Then the other.

“I-i…” Magda stammered as he touched her. She whimpered as his fingers left her but then gasped when he pressed himself up against her. She looked down and watched as he freed himself from his breeches and stroked himself.

“Like what you see, Miss washing board?” he asked teasingly, staring pointedly at her now exposed chest.

“I want Xavier.” she finally managed to say. The demon growled at her his eyes flashing.

“I was the one who got to taste you first. I’m going to be the one to fuck you too.”

“No.” Magda insisted. “I want my first time to be with Xavier.”

“It will be!” he shouted. “I am him and he is me.” he pressed himself against her again and Magda groaned. “And I know you want us.”

“I want him.” she breathed and with another growl he shook his head until his eyes turned orange.

“M-magda?” Xavier stammered.

“I want you.” she said. Xavier groaned and looked conflicted for a moment before Magda ground herself against him.

“Say my name again.”

“Magda…”

“I want you to f-fuck me.” she said, struggling with the curse word. It wasn’t one she’d ever really said before. Xavier still hesitated. “Please.” she begged.

And then he was inside of her. He moved slowly, so slowly that Magda ached for him to be as rough as the demon had been with her earlier. They were both breathing heavily and Xavier leaned down to kiss her hotly before he started to move.

It was an experience like no other, being with him. Her whole body hummed, every inch of her flesh touched by his own. His magic poured out of him and vibrated across her skin and she moaned as he lifted her legs and held them wider.

“Xavier…” she moaned. “Oh goddess…”

Light exploded behind her eyelids and he followed close behind her. Gasping and panting over her body, he held himself up on the table with shaky arms.

“I want to apologize again for his actions. Had I been in control—”

“—this never would have happened,” Magda finished for him, “and frankly I’m glad it did. I’m glad it was you.”

“Hope you realize, Miss tiny tits, this means you gotta keep fucking me cuz hot damn have I needed a release like that.” came the crass voice of the demon. “I’m usually all about them plump girls, but there’s something about you I don’t mind too much.”

“Thank you?” Magda assumed it was a compliment.

“I apologize.” Xander returned. “But i-if you don’t mind too terribly, I would like to court you.”

Magda couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Isn’t that supposed to happen before…” she motioned to their lower exposed halves, blushing. Xavier blushed too.

“Yes, well. I tried to leave, but…”

“Right.”

They stayed in silence for a moment before Magda cleared her throat and began to fix her gown.

“I believe we missed the rest of the play.” she stated. Xavier nodded in agreement. She thought for a moment. “I’m assuming this is how most of Mr. Demon’s ‘re-enactments’ went though.”

Xavier laughed and dressed himself as well. “I would not be surprised, Lady Ellenstein.”

Magda shot him a look. “I think after what we just did you’ve reached the point where it’s acceptable to call me ‘Magda’.”

He laughed again but didn’t say anything, simply offered her his arm. She smoothed down the fly-away hairs around her face and accepted. He led her from the secluded room and out of the opera house, the pair managing to catch the crowds leaving the play. They gave each other a look and smiled at each other.

Xavier grabbed the carriage door for her and followed in behind her. Once the carriage was moving, she rested her head upon his arm as her eyes drooped. She was suddenly so very sleepy.

Magda wondered if her mother would worry too much about her giving her heart to a mage. She decided that she didn’t really care all that much either way.


End file.
